La Mafia vs El Amor ¿Cuál de los dos ganará?
by I'm.Loosing.Control1999
Summary: Eren Jaeger apenas un adolescente que tiene que cargar con el peso de la empresa de su padre. Rivaille Ackerman un mafioso ya con la suficiente experiencia de llegar a matar personas sin razón alguna. ¿Que pasara cuando Rivaille se encuentre con Eren? ¿Podrá un corazón tan impuro y frío llegar a latir de nuevo? ¿Ganará el dinero o el amor? /(Crimen,Romance,Drama)
1. Chapter 1

Hola querid s lectur s Eh aquí yo Tomohisa1999 (?) Con una nueva historia que se me vino a la cabeza cuando me golpeó la cabeza por cosas de la vida (?) XD las notas al final:3.

Me dejaste un gran cargo,  
>Sobre mis jóvenes hombros.<br>¿Espero poder con esto?  
>Y con tu nuevo desafío.<br>Fui siempre tu orgullos  
>Pero...<br>¿Lo seguiré siendo  
>después de que sepas la verdad?<br>¿Está verdad que oculte  
>durante un tiempo atrás?<p>

-Eren Jaeger aceptas tener de herencia la empresa completa de tu padre, más los trabajos, personas bajo tu cargo en el cual son más de mil vidas e incluyendo a tu familia ya que eres su único hijo hombre y por lo cual tienes las responsabilidades de un hombre.

Si señor, acepto todos los cargos que mi padre Grisha Jaeger me va a heredar.

Muy bien Jaeger. Felicidades ya eres el nuevo jefe y propietario de la empresa de tu padre.

"Sangue e Lacrime"

Firme acá por favor.

Me señaló el papel y en donde tenía que firmar, sabía que si firmaba ese papel mi vida cambiaría completamente de pies a cabeza, ya no sería el típico adolescente de 18 años, ahora sería un adolescente que tendría bajo su poder armas, drogas, y vidas bajo mi mando o mejor dicho en la palma de mi mano. Firme de donde me señaló el contratista.

Me pare de mi asiento y le di la mano al señor por lo cual el me la respondió, detrás míos estaba mi padre que siempre estuvo orgulloso se mi y de mi hermana Isabella que prácticamente es igual a mi sólo que más chica y de pero castaño pero algo rojizo.

-"Felicidades Eren, siempre quise que llegara esta día en que mi hijo ya no sería un niño y ya es hombre"-. Decía mi Padre.

-"Gracias padre por nunca dudar de mi en ningún momento y por apoyarme en todo"-. Se lo dije de cara y bien directo con una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-"Einnnnnng ¿Ya no eres un pendejo o si Eren?"-.

Sentí un leve golpe en mi brazo.

-"Mira quien habla pequeño engendro"-. La mire frunciendo el ceño en forma de gracia.

-"Vamos Isabella deja de molestar a tu hermano y ¿De donde sacas esas palabras?"-

-"Me las enseñó mi hermano"-.

-"Eren Jaeger, que le estas enseñando a tu hermana"-.

-"Madre le estoy enseñando lo que es necesario, y ya no me llames haci ya no soy un maldito crío que jode por ahí"-. La mire algo molesta por regañarme, ya no era un ñoño y me carga que me traten como a uno ya era un hombre.

-"Lo siento Eren... pero sabes que para mi siempre será mi bebé..."-. Me dijo eso posando su mano en mi mejilla, y yo puse mi mano sabe la de ella y la lleve a mi pecho.

-"Nunca dije que no dejaré de ser tu bebé pero por favor ya empezar a tratar me Cómo aún hombre y no como a un niño ¿Okey?"-

Vi Cómo de mi madre Carla Jaeger empezaba a derramar lágrimas. Y yo la abracé.

-"Por favor no llores"-.

-"B-bueno..."-.

Sentía como sollozaba en mi pecho, me aleje un poco de ella y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-"Eren quiero que me acompañes a mi ex oficina. Ahora"-.

-"Okey padre, voy enseguida"-.

Salí del lugar me despedí de mi hermana revolviendole los cabellos y de mi madre con un casto beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo, y me dispuse a seguir a mi padre a la que ahora se podría decir que seria mi oficina.

Entró a ella y se podría decir que sentó en el asiento como si fuera de él. Un escritorio hermoso tallado con madera de roble de la más fina y blanca, el sillón era de cuero blanco exportado desde Turquía. Atrás del escritorio dos ventanales grandes que eran desde el piso hasta el techo y al medio un retrato de el con un Smoking blanco y una camisa negra con corbata blanca y es su típica posición de galantería con un cigarro en la mano.

Recuerdo cuando era chico mi padre me sentaba en esa silla, al principio era yo solo después nació Isabella y mientras yo la tenia en los brazos yo estaba sentado en la silla nunca cambio, siempre era yo el sentado así me gustaba a mi.

-"¿De que querías hablarme padre?"-

Estaba en su asiento y se había cruzado de brazos y su rostro cambio completamente como era de trabajo. El me enseñó que debía tener dos personalidades una para la familia que seria la de siempre normal y mostrando "afecto" por así decirlo, y otra para el trabajo que era un semblante serio como de indiferencia y exigente para mantener el respeto. En este caso había mezclado los dos estaba de brazos cruzados y con la mirada sería pero al hablarme se notaba que lo hacía con un poco de nostalgia.

-" Eren, desde hace unos minutos toda mi empresa...completamente toda desde los auxiliares hasta los Yakuzas están bajo tu mando. Yo te vengo enseñado todo lo que se desde los diez años y recién a los quince te enseñe a ocupar las armas y para ser tu primera vez en aquel entonces lo habías hecho mejor que yo a tu edad"-.  
>Me miró al los ojos y prendió un cigarrillo.<p>

-"Eren Jeager quiero que cuides a tu madre y hermana menor en todo momento. Si algo les llega a pasar a ellas a pesar de que yo ya este por así decirlo "retirado" es mentira. Estaré vigilando desde la casa la empresa a través de las cámaras y vendré tal vez una vez a la semana"-.

Me miró serio y práctico la garganta y con voz grave me dijo.

-"Un mafioso nunca dejará de ser uno"-.

Yo estaba a parado al frente de el. Lo miraba con indiferencia y con mis manos en bel bolsillo.

-"Padre soy sincero si alguien llega a tocar a mi madre y a Isabella, juro que no tendrá un mañana en este mundo"-.

Hizo una leve sonrisa al escuchar mis  
>Palabras.<p>

-"Muy bien Eren, entonces te dejo con tu nueva vida de ahora en adelante, y también honor un nuevo desafío todos los días"-.

-"¿A que te refieres con desafío?"-

-"Desde ahora en adelante tendrás el desafío de todos los días de no morir y aprender a defenderte"-.

Dijo sus últimas palabras por haci decirlo y se retiró de su asiento, y se retiró del despacho dejado una cola de humo por el cigarrillo.

Me había quedado solo en la habitación.

-"Por fin tranquilidad, y por desgracia un gran peso sobre mis hombros"-.

Recuerdo que desde chico nunca quise tener la empresa de mi padre, pero sabía que si me empezaba a negar el se decepcionaria de mi.  
>Siempre fui el primero en todo lo que el me enseñó.<br>Primero en el tráfico armas.  
>Aprenden rápido a verificar las drogas.<br>También sabía cuando alguien espiaba o me traicionaba.  
>Sabía exactamente todo de este negocio.<p>

Me dirigí hacia la ventana y empecé a ver la gran empresa que tenia bajo mi poder.  
>Una gran mansión de dos piso hacia arriba y 5 pisos subterráneos que eran en donde estaban las cosas que traficabamos.<p>

Salí de mi oficina y empecé a ver mi nuevo hogar-empresa. Empecé a ver a las personas aún que ya me conocían y yo a ellos igual había "caras nuevas" así que empecé a preguntarles su nombre y fui bien caballeroso con todo, ya que nunca me gustó la mala educación y sigo los pasos de mi padre los cuales el me enseñó.

Entre esas personas me tope con las que había estado en la que se podría decir "escuela" aún que nunca lo fue, solo éramos un grupo de chicos que eramos hijos de los empresarios del trabajo de mi papa.  
>Pude reconocer a:<p>

Armin Arlert: Fue un gran amigo mio en la parte de la enseñanza el aprendía más rápido que yo y en cosas de ideas o investigaciónes siempre me ayudó y en eso siempre me ganaba nunca le pude ganar y a través de los cuatro años el se convirtió en el hermano que nunca tuve.  
>Su abuelo era una de las manos derecha de mi padre en cuanto a atacar lugares y obtener territorio siempre se llevaron bien y creo que eso no cambiará porque también quiero que el éste como mi investigador personal de la empresa.<p>

Historia Reiis: No ha cambiado nada siempre fue muy amable con todos, hubo un tiempo en que cuando estudiábamos ella atraía mi atención pero a quien no saber a rubia de mediana estatura humilde y de hermosos ojos aguamarina.

Sasha Braus: Está chica era mi cómplice en todo, con ella me mande uno que otro casas o y siempre nos restaban a los dos, también ambos éramos competitivos y sacamos comida de la cocina sin permiso una vez mi padre nos descubrió y aun que non lo creo el también estuvo con nosotros hurgando cosas de la cocina, era entretenido tener a alguien que sea casi igual que tu sólo que ella era mujer y yo hombre.

Jean Kirschtein: Este maldito cabrón, jode con este tipo no me podía ni ver nos peleaba más a cada rato. El al igual que yo éramos fuentes y nunca perdí pero el tampoco se daba por vencido recuerdo que una vez me rompió la muñeca pero aun así yo no me rendí y le termine golpeando en el cuello dejándolo inmóvil y al mismo tiempo se desmayo. Aun si hay algo me me gustaba de el él era la honestidad que tenia nunca mintió y eso me gustaba odio que me mientan. Ademas de que después me término vengando.

Conny Springer: A este tipo nunca lo vi han el pelo largo, siempre le dije pelao y nunca se quejo le empecé a decir así y todo los llamaban así así que ya era como un apodo de todos. Siempre era rápido en actuar y le ponía emoción a todo siempre le gustaban las peleas y yo siempre peleaba con el, pero nunca nos enojamos aún que siempre terminaba ganando.y era algo torpe en algunas cosas.

Y por último.

Marco Bodt: Siempre fue un chico muy simpático de eso no tengo duda al igual de agradable siempre me lleve bien con el, también era inteligente y me ayuda en algunas cosas al igual que Armin y también muy bondadoso ayudaba a todos cuando el podía. Todos confiaban en el al igual que el en todos su palabra siempre la cumplía haciendo que eso resaltará en el.

Me encontré con ellos a medida que hiba recorriendo la mansión pero no dejaba de lado a mi buen amigo Armin, le pedí que si quería dar una vuelta con migo por la mansión recorriendola.

-"Claro Eren, déjame terminar algo en los planos y te acompañó al tiro"-.

Salimos de la mansión y empezamos a caminar por el jardín trasero de esta que estaba compuesto por árboles de todo tipo y también de arbustos y flores.

-"Oye Eren, recuerda que tienes que distribuir a los chicos en sus categoría o lo que ellos quiera estar y que son más especializados"-.

-"Oh... cierto Armin gracias por recordarmelo. Oye a propósito te tengo una pregunta"-.

-"¿Humm? ¿Cual Eren?"- me miró con esa típica expresión de duda en su cara.

-"¿Serias mi mano derecha en cuanto a planos eh investigaciones cierto? Tengo un puesto bacante por haci decirlo ¿Eh? ¿Te gustaría o no? Le pregunte con una leve sonrisa, pero sin despegar la mirada del frente.

-"Claro Eren, por supuesto, ¿cuando empiezo?"-

-"Jajajaja desde mañana amigo, hoy todos los dejaron con el día libre por eso esta tan tranquila la mansión"-.

Hablamos de cosas triviales de la vida y ya estaba atardeciendo. Me pasé todo el día hablando con el y me decía las cosas que debo hacer y las que no, también sería haci como un tipo de recordatorio.

-"Oye Armin, yo ya me voy a mi casa. Así que nos vemos mañana. Nos vemos"-.

-"Okey, Chao jefe Jajajaja"-.

-"Por favor Armin sólo dime Eren no me gusta que me digan jefe"-.

-"Bueno. Chao Eren nos vemos mañana"-.

Me dirigía a salida eh hiba juego con las llaves de mi nuevo auto que mi padre me había regalado la semana pasada un hermoso "Chevrolet Corvette Stingray" de un penetrante color negro.

Apreté el acelerador y me fui del lugar. Me dirigía a mi departamento en la ciudad cerca de media hora viajando por la carretera.

~Un nuevo Jefe tenía la empresa "Sangue e Lacrime" Eren Jaeger. Tendría distintos contrincantes y enemigos pero nunca pensó que tendría uno tan fuente~

Un hombre de mediana estatura, fuente y decidido de su mismo. Que hacia soñar sus zapatos elegantes junto con su bien confiando traje de color negro completamente y la camisa levemente abierta, caminaba junto con su hermana hacia su oficina que estaba igual que el solo que el traje era mas ajustado por ser de mujer.

-"Levi ¿Viste el nuevo juguete de la empresa Jeager?"- Había dicho Mikasa con su voz fina pero con una leve forma de burla a su hermano mayor Levi.  
>-"Así que tienen un juguete nuevo ¿Eh? ¿Que te parecer si lo vamos a ver un rato para estrenarlo?"-. Respondió una voz grave y potente al mismo tiempo.<p>

-"Jajajaja me parece bien Rivaille"-.

-"Avisales a Erwin, Hanji y a Farlan, Tenemos que hacer una visita a nuestro nuevo amigo. Al joven Jaeger"-.  
>-"Mañana mismo vamos a darles una visita"-.<p>

-  
>Waaaaa ¿Que les parece el primera capítulo?<p>

Lo empecé a escribir ayer en la noche XD.

Bueno antes que nada quiero dar una Notita. Eren es de herencia de la mafia Italiana, y esto se va a sentar un poco en los días de hoy ya que también van a tener celular autos de este años (?) Y esas cosas. Nuestros queridos personajes que faltan obviamente aparecerán el próximo capítulo ;) no se desesperen(?).  
>También está historia la voy a moldear a mis ideas jejejeje como han notado Isabella es hermana de Eren y Mikasa es hermana de Levi. Vemos como sigue está historia llena de curiosidades (?)<p>

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Comenten :D

Chao nwn.


	2. Capitulo 2: Visita al nuevo

**HOLAAAA (?) ¿Que tal su año nuevo? Pues el mío bien gracias a que lo pase en familia :D. No había actualizado por flojera x-x este capítulo lo tenía desde el 30 de Dic, ósea del año pasado(?) que fome ._. x'D**

**Buenos espero que les guste... Aun que creo que me quedo algo fome u.u pero requiero de este capi para el siguiente UxU.**

**Entraste por mi puerta**

**Sin pleno aviso**

**En cuanto entraste tus ojos **

**Me llamaron**

**No te conozco**

**Aun...**

**¿Debería conocerte?**

**O ¿Solo dejar que el tiempo pase?**

**Aun no le sé,**

**Pero de algo estoy seguro.**

**Con o sin dueño are que te enamores**

**Cada día más de mí,**

**Y si es necesario que empiece con un leve contacto.**

**Capitulo 2: Visita al nuevo.**

**-"Levi ¿Viste el nuevo juguete de la empresa Jaeger?"- Había dicho Mikasa con su voz fina pero con una leve forma de burla a su hermano mayor Levi.**

**-"Así que tienen un juguete nuevo ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parecer si lo vamos a ver un rato para estrenarlo?"-. Respondió una voz grave y potente al mismo tiempo.**

**-"Jajajaja me parece bien Rivaille"-.**

**-"Avísales a Erwin, Hanji y a Farlan, Tenemos que hacer una visita a nuestro nuevo amigo. Al joven Jaeger"-.**

**-"Mañana mismo vamos a darles una visita"-.**

**-"Okey Levi. Hasta mañana"-. Respondía Mikasa a su hermano, mientras se retiraba de la habitación para ya irse a dormir.**

**-"Hasta mañana Mikasa"-. Respondía una voz grave y seguro de si mismo.**

**-"Así que Eren Jaeger ¿Eh? Veamos de que estas hecho mocoso"-. Decía Levi para si mismo, una vez que su hermana lo había dejado solo en su habitación.**

**-Por la Mañana-**

**~~P.O.V de Levi~~**

**-"¡CARAJO! ¿EN DONDE PUTAS ESTA FARLAN?"- Gritaba completamente molesto.**

**-"Pido puntualidad ¡Y NO FALTA EL MALDITO QUE LLEGA TARDE JODER!"-**

**-"Levi ya cállate solo son cinco o diez minutos tarde ni que hubieras puesto hora"-. Decía Erwin completamente sereno.**

**-"Cierto enano ya relaja las cuerdas vocales"-. Me decía Hanji con tono de burla.**

**-"NO ME HAGAS CALLAR ERWIN Y DEJA MIS CUERDAS VOCALES EN PAZ CUATRO OJOS" respondía a gritos.**

**-"Joder lo gritos se escuchan desde el pasillo, ¿Quien se levanto con el pie izquierdo?"- Decía Farlan cruzando la puerta del garaje, pasaba tranquilo de lo más normal.**

**-"Tu, pedazo de mierda ¿En donde carajos estabas?"- Le preguntaba completamente molesto.**

**-"Pueees ¿Eso importa? ¿Ya estoy acá no? Además...-se estaba acercando a mi lo suficiente para tomarme del mentón-.-"¿Ya te estabas preocupando por mi querido Levi?-"**

**-"Tsk... No hables idioteces Farlan.-Le dije quitándome la mano rápidamente y dándole la espalda-.-"ya vámonos"-. **

**Cada uno se dispuso a irse en su auto.**

**Prendí el motor de mi auto "Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Black" y fui el primero en salir del garaje. Tipo de auto súper deportivo con solo espacio para dos personas el que maneja y el copiloto. **

**Detrás de mi me seguía mi hermana Mikasa, hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos y de ojos algo parecidos a los mios, con un "Pagani Zonda C 125 7.3 Yellow" que al igual que su hermano ósea yo manejaba como el diablo, rápida sin importarle que. Detrás de esta lo seguía Erwin junto con Hanji. Erwin con un "Ford Mustang Shelby GT 500 rojo con rayas negras al medio "mientras que Hanji conducía un "Mercedez Benz AMG Red". Conducía a un costado de Erwin. Detrás de todos ellos estaba Farlan. Con su auto recién comprado "Mustang Camaro 2015 white" con un cigarrillo en mano recién prendido, con la ventana toda abierta. Cada auto era para solamente dos personas.**

**Se demoraron cerca de una hora en llegar a la mansión Jaeger. Los de seguridad los dejaron entrar, les mostraron que iban sin armas que más bien venia a conocer al nuevo dueño de la empresa LeS.**

**Cada uno bajo de su auto Yo con mi ropa tan impecable como siempre pantalones negros más un cinturón café con unas botas que sonaban, de cuero fino y con mi típica camisa negra levemente abierta, y con un abrigo que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas pero que lo tenía sobrepuesto. El rubio de Erwin con pantalones negros y camisa blanca mas zapatos cafés. Mikasa iba de un color beich completamente a excepción de la camisa que era de un verde esmeralda. La psicópata de Hanji vestía de pantalones y camisa blanca traía una chaqueta de color café, claro más unas botas del mismo tono solo que mas oscuro de cuero. Y Farlan este chico iba de negro a excepción de la camisa que era roja y también traía unos lentes de sol. Cada uno se había bajado de su respectivo auto y Yo me había puesto los lentes de sol.**

**-"No ha cambiado nada la mansión Jaeger ¿Ah?"-. Decía Erwin por lo que todos soltaron una pequeña risa, excepto yo que no le veía gracia.**

**-"Tsk... Yo la veo igual. Vamos, quiero enseñarle al cachorro las reglas del juego, y que le queden claras"-. Dicho esto, me dirigí a la entrada de la mansión tocando la puerta, nos abrió una jovencita rubia y de tez blanca.**

**-****"****Muy bien Erwin es hora de que ****actúes**** caballeroso jajaja****"****-. Le decía Hanji a Erwin.**

**-"Venimos a conocer al nuevo jefe de la empresa Jaeger"-. Dijo Erwin con un tono sereno y una leve sonrisa en el rostro.**

**-"El señor Jaeger debe estar en su oficina señores y señoritas, síganme por favor"-.**

**Nos señalo el camino y la seguíamos por detrás, pasábamos por pasillos y había habitaciones a los costados. Si había algo que había llamado mi atención es que estaba todo limpio y ordenado.**

**-"Aquí es, esperen un momento que le voy a avisar"-.**

**-"Bueno, gracias señorita"-. Le decía Erwin con su típico tono.**

**Vi como entraba esperamos unos segundos y ella nos abrió la puerta desde adentro.**

**-"Pasen por favor"-. Dijo la jovencita.**

**-"Gracias, por todo"-. Le respondió Erwin y pasamos a la habitación.**

**-"Hola buenos días, soy Eren Jaeger el nuevo propietario de esta empresa"-. Respondió con tono seguro de sí mismo, un adolescente que estaba al frente mío de cabellos castaños y a su lado había otro chiquillo tal vez de su misma edad.**

**-"Hola señores y señoritas soy Armin Arlert arreglo asuntos de esta empresa"-. Había respondido el chico de su lado de cabellos rubios.**

**-"No puedo creer que el nuevo jefe de esta gran empresa sea un adolescente de tal vez 18 o 19 años"-. Había soltado Farlan con un tono burlón. Por lo que recibió de parte de Mikasa un codazo en el brazo.**

**-"Bueno en realidad estoy de acuerdo con tigo Farlan"-. Solté como si nada.**

**-"Tsk... Nunca pensé que mi nuevo rival seria un mocoso como tú"-. Se lo dije mirándolo a los ojos fríamente.**

**-"Pero si no me queda otra. Será... Mi nombre es Rivaille Ackerman, atrás mío esta Erwin, a su costado esta Hanji y detrás de ellos esta Farlan y mi hermana Mikasa. Yo soy el jefe y dueño de la empresa "Pétales Rouges" Somos de la mafia y empresa francesa"-.**

**-"Un gusto señor Rivaille, mi empresa es Italiana-. Me dijo Jaeger ofreciéndome la mano. **

**Le estreche mi mano por cortesía.**

**-"Mierda... Que mano tan suave y cálida"-. Pensaba para mí.**

**-"Muy bien Jaeger, te vengo a decir algunas cosas que tu padre tal vez no te lo dijo"-. Le dije seriamente ****soltándole****rápidamente**** la mano.**

**-"Muy interesante señor Rivaille, ¿qué me va a informa usted?"-. Me pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro cruzándose de brazos.**

_**-Cuando eres un mafioso nunca dejaras de serlo-**_

**-"Nosotros con tu padre manteníamos un buen contacto, somos muy frágiles si es que llegas a traicionarnos... Fácilmente nos podemos deshacer de ti. Mantén el trato de tu viejo y créeme que no habrán problemas"-. Se lo dije encarándolo de frente, directamente cruzándome de brazos retomando mi postura.**

**-"Algo más que deba decirme se.."-. No logro terminar la frase y empezó a sonar el celular de Hanji. **

**-"Hola buenos días"-.**

**-"Si mañana"-.**

**-"Aja"-.**

**-"Okey gracias por avisar"-.**

**-"¿Quien era Hanji?"-. Le pregunto Erwin.**

**-"Era Reiner, la subasta de mañana es a las 8 de la noche"-. Soltó Hanji del más normal guardando su celular.**

**-"Mierda... Esa subasta, se me había escapado de las manos"-. Dije para mí mismo.**

**-"Vaya a alguien con la suficiente experiencia se le escapa esa información de las manos, me sorprendes Rivaille"-. Me lo dijo directamente a los ojos frunciendo el ceño intentando jugar con la mirada.**

**-"Tsk... ¿Tú que sabes mocoso?"- Le dije con un tono de entre burla y victoria sin borrar mi rostro de frialdad en el.**

**-"¿Armin? ****¿****Podrías decirme los datos por favor?"-. Le preguntaba Eren al de pelos rubios.**

**-"Claro Eren. **

**Nombre: Reiner Braun**

**Jefe de la empresa Belyye Rozy de herencia Rusa.**

**Mañana a las veinte horas se realizara una subasta en el barrio Chino de nuestra querida capital en Inglaterra. Y lo más probable es que termine a las veintidós o veintitrés horas, ya que ellos se van a presentar con nosotros según lo planeado"-.**

**-"¿No se te escapa nada Armin?"-.**

**-"No. A no espera, me falto algo. Solo pueden ir máximo cuatro personas que es el Jefe mas su "mano derecha" por así decirlo y dos guardaespaldas. Y tambien son de La mafia obviamente solo que él es de la Mafia y herencia directa de la mafia Rusa. Ahora si Eren no se me escapa nada"-.**

**-"Gracias Armin"-.**

**Eren me miraba ahora de frente, como queriéndome encarar en la misma cara con una mirada de victoria.**

**-"Al parecer este mocoso si sabe. ¿No lo cree señor Ackerman?"-. Me pregunto cruzándose de brazos.**

**-"Hummm... Nada mal para un lobo nuevito"-.**

**-"A este Lobo no se escapa ningún gato"-. Decía seguro de sí mismo el mocoso que estaba al frente mío.**

**-"Muy bien Jaeger, para ser nuestro primer encuentro no eres nada idiota como me lo esperaba o un niñato"-.**

**Frunció el ceno ante mis palabras.**

**-"Tan directo como siempre Levi"-. Escuche como mi hermana decía eso a viva voz.**

**-"Tsk... Cállate Mikasa, prefiero ser un jodido directo a maricones que no saben decir las mierdas a la cara"-. Lo dije casi escupiendo eso de mi boca.**

**-"Muy bien señoritas,¿ no creen que debemos irnos? esta visita se está haciendo más larga de lo normal y me estoy aburriendo"-. Soltó Farlan.**

**-"Hummm. Cierto, vámonos. Hasta mañana Jaeger a las 20:00 en punto"-.-Le estire mi mano en señal de despedida, por lo cual me fue correspondida.**

**-"Hasta mañana Rivaille"-.-Lo decía estrechando su mano con la mía-.**

**-"Vámonos bolas de sebo tenemos que irnos y no perder ningún minutos más"-.**

**Me largu****é**** del lugar, sintiendo la tibieza del contacto, seguido por mis acompañantes.**

**-"Oe' Erwin ¿Cual es el panorama de hoy?"-. Le dije en tono neutro.**

**-"Mira ayer me llamo Amoury del Prostíbulo del lado norte de Inglaterra diciendo que estaban dando show unos clientes, ¿Te apetece ir a poner las cosas en su lugar?"-. Preguntaba con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**

**-"Me parece bien"-. Le respondí.**

**Habíamos salido de la mansión y cada uno se subió a su respectivo auto, nadie volvió a la mansión todos fuimos al lado norte. Y no podía quitar de mi jodidamente la tibieza de la mano de Eren.**

**-Fin P.O.V de Levi-**

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión Jaeger un chico castaño conversaba con uno de cabellos dorados.**

**-P.O.V de Eren-**

**-"Joder...Armin quiero que me hagas un informe de cada uno de los que estaban acá y uno completo sobre el famoso Rivaille Ackerman dueno de Pétale Rouge, y si es posible esta tarde"-.**

**-"Okey Eren ¿Algo más?"-. Me preguntaba mi muy confiado amigo.**

**-"Si. Es tiempo de que cada uno se ponga a trabajar en lo que estudio durante estos últimos años. Llámame a Historia, Sasha, Jean, Conny y a Marco. Debo hablar con ellos"-.**

**-"Okey Eren me parece bien"-. Dijo eso Armin y se dispuso a irse de mi oficina. Como me gustaba esta tranquilidad que quedaba en la oficina cuando quedaba solo.**

**-"Nos volveremos a encontrar Rivaille Ackerman, has llamado la atención de este Lobo"-. Lo dije para mí haciendo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.**

**Okey... No sé porque me quedo algo fome este capítulo x'D pero lo necesitaba para el siguiente (?).**

**Gracias por leer :). Espero que les haya gustado ^-^ nos leemos en el próximo capitulo donde va a haber mas acción(?) supuestamente...ewe**

**No vemos:3**

**Comenten :D**


	3. Capitulo 3:Asignaciones y un lado oscuro

Holaaaaaa nwn. Perdón por demorarme tanto T_T pero he este capítulo en una tarde (?) Me llevaron a la playa y pos... me aburrí xD además de que parecía pinguino de la abrigada que estaba -.-

Pero bueh~~ los dejo con el capitulo de inspiración en una tarde caga de frío x'D :3)

Tienes un lado oculto  
>¿Me vas a amar alguna vez de verdad?<br>¿Por qué no lo muestras?  
>Nada te detiene<br>¿Acaso u orgullo no lo vale?  
>Quiero que olvides todo<br>No necesito que me des tu falso amor...  
>Intenta ya no acercarte a mi<br>y cuando lo vaya a hacer  
>haslo con solo un lado...<br>Ese lado que fui el que yo  
>Conocí cuando ti vi.<p>

Capitulo 3: Asignaciones y un lado oculto.

"Si. Es tiempo de que cada uno se ponga a trabajar en lo que estudio durante estos últimos años. Llámame a Historia, Sasha, Jean, Conny y a Marco. Debo hablar con ellos"-.

-"Okey Eren me parece bien"-. Dijo eso Armin y se dispuso a irse de mi oficina. Como me gustaba esta tranquilidad que quedaba en la oficina cuando quedaba solo.

-"Nos volveremos a encontrar Rivaille Ackerman, has llamado la atención de este Lobo"-. Lo dije para mí haciendo una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

Espere unos minutos tal vez unos quince o veinte y me tocaron la puerta.

-"Adelante"-. Lo dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escucharán. Entraron Historia seguidos por Sasha, Jean, Conny y Marco.

-"Bueno chicos los reuní para ver en que secciones van a quedar en la empresa, y antes de todo ustedes me pueden decir Eren o Jeager pero no jefe o señor ¿okey?"-. Les dije parándome del asiento, rodeando el escritorio para ponerme al frente de ellos.

-"Yo estudié y practique en la parte de seguridad de la empresa de tu padre Jeager"-. Me decía Jean.

-"Yo igual Eren y más la armas y esas cosas"-. Decía Marco.

-"Muy bien Jean y Marco ¿y ustedes Historia, Sasha y Conny? ¿Que estudiaron o practicaron?"-. Les dije mirándolos.

-"Yo estoy como la que habré la puerta y dice las cosas Eren"-. Decía historia.

-"Eren yo me especialice en las drogas y sus calidad y a experimentarlos"-. Decía Conny.

-"Emmm... yo me especialice en la parte de precios de todo esto mas los hoteles que tienes bajo tu cargo en cuanto a tu nombre y al de este empresa"-. Me decía Sasha.

-"Muy bien... ya se como los repartiré y van a hacer lo que más les gusta para no reclamen después"-.

-"¡Okey Eren!"-. Me respondieron todos a una sola voz.

-"Jean y Marco van a ser mis guardaespaldas ya que ambos saben pelear y confió en Jean ya que siempre peleaba contigo y siempre fuiste fuerte, Marco tu también lo eres ya que eres especialista en la área de armas y para que le enseñes a Jean las armas igual ¿vale?"-

-"Claro Eren, le enseñaré bien a Jean"-. Me decía Marco.

-"Okey Eren"-. Me respondía Jean.

-" Muy bien. Historia tu serás mi secretaria y me informarás sobre los que entran y me quieren ver con anticipación"-.

-"Cla-Claro Eren"-. Me decía algo sonrojada, por lo cual yo solo solté una sonrisa.

-"Pelao tu vas a trabajar en el área de drogas y estupefacientes. ¿Cuántos años llevas estudiando esta área? "-.

-"Cerca de cuatro años, ¿por? "-.

-"Mmm... Lo justo y necesario. Conny no sólo serás un simple trabajador en esa área, vas a ser el jefe y me informarás todo sobre lo que trabajarás ¿te parece?"-. Les dije con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de mis labios.

-"Cl-Claro Eren, seria un honor para mí"-. Me decía Conny con un brillo en sus ojos, de tanta la emoción.

-"Mi querida cómplice de mis estudios, Sasha. Tu vas a ser jefe también de la parte de los hoteles y los precios de estos y me informaras constantemente, ¿ya?"-.

-"Claro Eren, como no te haré un informe todos los días o tal vez por semana de mi trabajo ¿te parece?"- Me decía Sasha apurada de lo feliz que estaba.

-"Muy bien me parece, ahora se pueden retirar a sus respectivos lugares y si hay algún reclamo me avisan para decirles que ustedes son los nuevos jefes de los lugares.-Mire a Conny y Sasha-. Y ustedes dos Marco y Jean quiero que se pongan su ropa de guardaespaldas si es necesario que se vea la pistola o no.-Les dije a ambos de cara, desviando mi mirada hacia Historia-. Y en cuanto a ti Historia quiero que trabajes tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora"-. Les dije a todos de frente y directo.

-"¡Altiro Eren, y gracias!"-. Me decían todos mientras salían de mi despacho, al mismo tiempo en el que entraba Armin.

-"Eren tengo lo que me pediste"-. Me decía con sobres en mano.

-"¿Encerio Armin, tan rápido?"- Le decía algo asombrado.

-"Pues claro, ¿Que esperabas , que sean lento? Vamos Eren ya no soy un quinceañero, soy más rápido y listo en el trabajo.-Me decía soltando un risa, mientras me entregaba los sobres, poniéndolos sobre la mesa"-.

-"¿Están todos?"- Le preguntaba a Armin mientras tomaba el primer sobre con el nombre de "Farlan".

-"Claro, están todos los que estuvieron hace unas horas acá"-. Me decía Armin en tono seguro.

Empecé a leer el primer sobre.

Farlan Church: Chico de estatura media, es alguien sereno y sabe tomarse las cosas cuando son encerio. El es el dueño de los putiferios de la empresa P.R.

Hanji Zoe: Del grupo Rivaille es la más sonriente, pero a pesar de todo sabe moderar lo cuando hay que ponerse maduro. Es una mujer cerca del metro setenta. Ella es la que está a cargo del área de licores y vinos que la mayoría son difíciles de exportar, cosa que para ella no es difícil, se las arregla de cualquier tipo y lo consigue. Es la que más molesta a Rivaille y se conocen desde que son adolescentes.

Erwin Smith: El es el más alto de todo el grupo de Rivaille, él es respetado por todos se le caracteriza por ser alguien sereno sin importar que. Está cargo de muchas cosas de la empresa, se puede decir que es el supervisor de la empresa.

Mikasa Ackerman: Hermana menor del dueño de la empresa P.R, Rivaille Ackerman. Ella es alguien callada pero habla siempre cuando es necesaria/o, es bastante inteligente al igual que su hermano mayor. Ella está a cargo de la parte de narcóticos y somníferos.

Leí todos los sobres y por fin había llegado al que me intrigaba tanto.

Rivaille Ackerman: lo más cercanos a el le dicen Levi, es alguien serio que pocas veces se podría decir que sonríe, el es bastante inteligente y rápido para pensar en lo que quiere. Es el más respetado por todo su grupo, si le faltas el respeto te castiga incluso es capaz de matarte sin ningún problema. El heredó la empresa P.R de su padre Kenny Ackerman que el fue su entrenador y su ejemplo a seguir el le enseñó todo lo que sabe incluso hasta su orgullo lo heredó de él. Ambos son tan orgullos que no tiene límite. No es tímido al correo trato es bien directo para sus cosas si piensa algo sólo lo dice y ya.

-"Gracias Armin por hacerlo tan rápido, no lo esperaba en tan poco tiempo Jajajaja"-.

-"No hay problema Eren. Pero eso sí hay algo que lo saque de sus historial pero es por así decirlo información clasificada que me costó hackearlo por así decirlo"-.

-"¿Humm...? ¿Qué es Armin?"-. Le pregunté algo extrañado.

-"Bueno, decía que su ex o su antigua pareja era Farlan, pero que también estuvo un tiempo con Erwin y que actualmente no está con nadie. Y es bastante "exótico" por así decirlo en cuanto a sus gustos, pero a pesar de todo ello es bastante ordenado y limpio con su persona, además de que antes de ello, cuando no era todavía dueño de la empresa estuvo con una señorita que si mal no recuerdo se llama Petra, Petra Ral, y eso no lo puse porque quería decírtelo yo más o menos con mis palabras para ver si entendías, al parecer esta lleno de sorpresas el señor Ackerman.

-"Vaya... y eso que se veía bien macho Jajajaja, pero bueno yo no me meteré en eso si supuesta mente es confidencial, igual de todas maneras gracias Armin por esa información que se te fue tal vez difícil de investigar y descubrir"-. Le decía entregándole los sobres.

-"No Eren, quedátelos a través del firmó por así decirlo tu debes de ir agregando información, es como que tu debes hacer un historial sobre ellos. O simplemente no lo haces depende de ti"-. Me decía Armin con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero se mantenía serio.

-"Oh... Bueno gracias por avisarme Armin de todos modos si quieres puedes retirarte no tengo mucho de que decir o hacer. A no espera debo hablar con Jean y Marco, ¿me acompañas a buscarlos?"-. Le decía ya dirigiéndome a la salida de mi despacho"-

-"Claro Eren, deben de estar cada uno en sus habitaciones de la mansión"-.

Lo escuche decir eso y me dirigí a la habitación de ellos que por suerte no estaban en sus habitaciones si no que Marco estaba en la cocina y Jean estaba en el camarin terminnado de cambiarse de ropa y los junte en el salón principal para hablar con ellos.

-"Muy bien, se me había olvidado decirles que mañana a las diecinueve horas los quiero en mi despacho que debemos salir, en la cual será mi primera salida como jefe de esta empresa y debo ir con mis dos guardaespaldas que serán ustedes dos, así que mañana los útero con su equipo de seguridad o como sea, lo importante es que sean puntuales ¿okey?"-.

-"Claro, Eren"-. Me decía Marco.

-"Si, Eren"-. Me respondía Jean.

-"Muy bien, los veo mañana"-. Me dispuse a salir del lugar junto con Armin que me seguía el paso al costado mío.

-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora Armin?"-

-"Debes ir a revisar al subterráneo de la mansión como le va a Conny y Sasha, que no hayan tenido ningún problema"-. Me respondía Armin sin despejar la vista de al frente.

-"Okey, gracias"-. Me dirigía a las escaleras y empecé a verificar que todo estuviera bien, en el cual en el primer piso del subterráneo estaba Sasha, en su oficina sin ningún problema.

Mire a Armin.-"Al parecer le está handando bastante bien"-.-le decía en susurro-.

-"Al parecer si"-. Me respondía el de la misma manera.

Le hice una señal con la mano indicándole que debíamos ir al cuarto subterráneo.

-"En el cuarto esta Conny ¿cierto?"-. Le preguntaba a Armin volviendo a bajar las escaleras.

-"Exacto en el cuarto piso están las drogas y los narcos"-.

Estábamos baja las escaleras e hice lo mismo con Conny que con Sasha me dirigí a donde el estaba junto con otras personas y experimentando.

-"Al parecer él tampoco tiene problemas"-. Le decía a Armin en tono bajo.

Por lo cual el me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a la salida, a la parte de ascensores, para poder volver a la mansión en la parte de arriba.

-"Gracias Armin, ahora voy a mi oficina a leer algunos contratos y saber sobre las familias que están en esta mansión"-.

-"Okey Eren yo estaré en mi oficina también, en caso de alguna duda o algo parecido sólo avísame o mándame un mensaje y estaré acá"-. Decía eso ya en dirección a su oficina, mientras yo me dirigía a la mia.

Estuve gran parte de la tarde leyendo contratos y variedades de ese tipo, también salí y camine un rato por el jardín de la empresa pensando en lo rápido que había cambiado mi vida después de mis quince años. Paso la tarde rápido y ya debía volver a la ciudad a mi departamento, había ido a este y estaba toda mi familia, mi mamá, Isabelle y mi padre con una comida de sorpresa por mi primer día de trabajo, conversamos hasta tarde y le había dicho a mi padre lo que había hecho por lo cual me dijo que lo había hecho excelente y que siguiera así, por parte de Isabelle me seguía insistiendo en que quería entrar a la empresa y yo le seguía diciendo que no, por que era muy pequeña apenas tenía quince años. Mientras que mi madre me decía que me cuidará y siempre estuviera atento a cualquier cosa, estuvieron acompañándome en el departamento por un largo rato y después se fueron.

-"Por fin podré irme a dormir"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Mañana tenía otro largo día y estaba cansado además de que saldría por primera ves de la mansión y tendrá que ir a la subasta. Por alguna extraña razón ya quería que fuera mañana...  
>-<p>

Gracias por haber leído nwn y también por la paciencia de esperarme jajaja  
>Bueno algunas cosas que quiero aclarar (?)<p>

También quiero decir que en la parte de la empresa de esta historia es como por así decirlo una mezcla de empresa y mansión, por que la mansión tiene dos pisos y la empresa que está en la misma mansión, que esta bajo está son cinco pisos subterráneos o eran tres no recuerdo (?) Así que voy a decir o empresa o mansión para que no se confundan nwn.

La traducción de la empresa de Italia (?) *-*  
>Sangue e Lacrime que esta en Italiano la traducción a español es Sangre y Lágrimas.<br>También la empresa de Levi *0* 7u7 (?)  
>Pétales Rouges que esta en francés la traducción a español es Pétalos Rojos :3 eso es todo por ahora (?)<p>

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulos nwn.  
>Comenten :3 :D.<p>

Chao~.


	4. Capitulo 4:Declaraciòn¿Correspondida?

(?) Bueno se que me eh demorado en actualizar u.u pero... en las dos semanas o más que no actualice nada se me venía la inspiración de putas :D, por que estaba en un Pueblito de mi país y no tenia Internet x'D jue horrible ;_; bueno aquí les dejo los capítulos.

Desde que te vi

No sabia que decir

Cuatro años esperar

Sin saber para que...

La espera da sus frutos

Te quería al principio

Pero de apoco me fuiste

Gustando...

Como podré parar

esto que siento por ti...

Al parecer ya es tarde.

Me dejaste ciego de amor.

Capitulo 4: Declaración ¿Correspondida? pero ¿Sufrida?

Mientras que mi madre me decía que me cuidará y siempre estuviera atento a cualquier cosa, estuvieron acompañándome en el departamento por un largo rato y después se fueron.

-"Por fin podré irme a dormir"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Mañana tenía otro largo día y estaba cansado además de que saldría por primera ves de la mansión y tendrá que ir a la subasta. Por alguna extraña razón ya quería que fuera mañana...

-Por la mañana-"Hummm... que dormí bien anoche"-. Decía para mi mismo.

Estaba recién despertando y me di cuenta de la hora y eran las nueve con treinta y cinco minutos, me exalte pensando que estaba llegando tarde, y me acorde que era jefe y que podía llegar a la hora que sea, pero igual no me gustaba llegar tarde o antes de las diez pero creo que esta vez sería una excepción.

Me levanté de la cama y fui directo a la cocina, puse a calentar mi café para luego dirigirme al baño y darme una ducha corta y relajante. Me demore unos diez a quince minutos y salí del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cintura en dirección a la cocina, y me acuerdo de mi celular. Me serví la taza de café y me fui a mi habitación y tenia un e-mail.

Marco Bodt:

9:07 a.m:

Eren, ya nos llegaron las armas a mi y a Jean. Hice caso a lo que tu me dijiste, -que escogiera la mejor arma no importa si sale caro igual se podrá pagar-.

Hoy para nuestro encuentro y salida a la subasta las vamos a portar en caso de emergencia.

Espero a que llegues a la empresa y te las muestro, por ahora las estamos probando.

Hasta luego.

-"Qué bueno... ya no tendré que estar preocupado por las armas y las veré cuando llegue a la empresa"-.

Me empecé a vestir y me termine mi taza de café y me dispuse a irme a la empresa, aun que antes de irme hice mi cama.

Deje todo impecable teniendo cada cosa en su lugar, me gustaba que todo quedara ordenado, incluso lave la taza de café que ocupe.

Salí de mi casa cerca de una hora después más o menos osea a las diez y media y en demorarme en llegar a la mansión era cerca de una hora con diez minutos, pero esta vez me fui más rápido y llegue en cincuenta minutos, me gusta manejar rápido cuando tengo la oportunidad.

-"Buenos días, Historia"-. Le decía mientras me bajaba del auto, saludandola.

-" B-Buenos días, Eren"-. Me decía algo nerviosa.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente al tiempo en que guardaba mis llaves en el bolsillo-"No seas tan nerviosa" decía al oído en susurro.

No me dijo nada, me aleje de ella y la vi sonrojada levemente.

-"¡Hey Eren!"-. Me llama Armin desde la entrada de la mansión, cruzado de brazos apoyado en la pared"-.

Me acerqué hasta él extendiéndole la mano. Por lo cual él la estrecho con la mia.

-"Y...¿Cuál es el programa para este día mi buen amigo? "-. Le preguntaba al tiempo en que entrábamos a la empresa caminando por el pasillo en dirección a mi oficina.

-"Pues... recuerda que hoy tenemos la subasta por lo cual fuimos invitados a las veinte horas, y debemos ir solo cuatro. Me entere que cuando eres nuevo sólo pueden acompañarte sólo cuatro personas después ya puedes empezar a ir con más solo hasta seis, ya que no se puede escapar ninguna palabra o información de este lugar"-. Me decía Armin seguro de si mismo con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

-"Muy bien, gracias Armin. ¿Jean y Marco llegaron?"-. Le decía mientras sacaba algunos papeles de mi escritorio al tiempo en que prendía mi computador.

-"Pues si, llegaron temprano estaba en la habitación de Jean probando armas o algo así, ya que había llegado una nueva carga"-. Decía algo pensativo.

-"Exacto, se me había olvidado eso, incluso Marco me había enviado un mensaje diciendo que les habían llegado la carga"-. Dije esto al tiempo en que me levantaba de mi asiento e iba a la habitacion de Jean para ir a ver como les estaba yendo a Marco y Jean con las armas y los trajes de guardaespaldas.-"¿me acompañas Armin?"-. Le decía al tiempo en que salía de mi oficina.

-"Oh. Claro Eren"-. Decía acercándose al costado mío, sin antes cerrar la puerta de mi oficina.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación. Toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-"¿Se puede pasar Jean y Marco? Soy Eren en cuanto vi el mensaje me acorde de las armas"-.

-"Claro Eren, pasa"-. Me decía Marco.

Entre a la habitación viendo a Marco con el traje puesto mientras que Jean estaba durmiendo al costado de la cama.

-"Oye ¿Y a este que la pasa?"-. Dije algo molesto.-"No me gusta que duerman en horas de trabajo"-.

-"Él...tuvo un problema anoche con su familia al parecer su mamá está muy enferma, en estado crítico o algo así..."-. Decía Marco al tiempo en que miraba a Jean con ternura.

-"Se me sincero Marco y no quiero que me mientas por muy vergonzoso que sea, este es mi trabajo y quiero saberlo todo"-. Le dije cruzandome de brazos.

-"E-Eh...¿Q-que sucede Eren? dijo desviando la mirada hacia mi.

-"¿A ti te gusta Jean desde que estudiábamos?"- solté libremente y lo mire a los ojos.

-"Eren..."-. Me devolvió la mirada nervioso.

-"Dime la verdad Marco, yo no tendré nada contra eso, y lo aceptaré de lo más normal" dije con una leve sonrisa.

-"Si...a mi me gusta Jean. Pero.."-.-miro el piso.

-"¿Pero que?"-. Me acerqué a él dejando mi mano en su hombro.-"Yo no sé, si lo que yo siento por él, el sentirá lo mismo de mi o simplemente mis sentimientos no serán correspondidos..."-. Lo dijo apagado, la sonrisa o la mirada de bondad que siempre tenia se había borrado completamente-.

-"Pero...has pensado en decirle"-. Aparece Armin al costado mío haciendo el mismo gesto, pero esta vez en el brazo.

-"No...no he pensado en decirle, tengo miedo de que deje de hablarme"-.

-"Dios...esto es una mafia Joder, pareciera que son los más delicados de todo el escuadrón"-. Solté con burla haciendo que los dos se rieron un poco.

-"Mira Marco yo creo que tú le atraes a él, y no lo dijo para crear te ilusiones. Yo recuerdo como él te miraba cuando estábamos estudiando, y créeme que no es la misma mirada que ocupaban conmigo o Armin o con Sasha. Era otra mirada"-.

-Me miró al rostro volviendo ese brillo a sus ojos-.-"¿Tu crees eso Eren?"-.

-"¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Marco?"-Le dije en un tono desafiante.

-"No...no lo has hecho nunca Eren"-. Me lo dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-"Mngh... Ma-Marco..."-. Dijo Jean girando se un poco al tiempo de empezar a tallarse los ojos.

-"Acá estoy Jean"-. Le dijo al tiempo de acercarse un poco.

-"Oye bello durmiente. Levántate rápido necesito que te pongas el traje de guardaespalda"-. Le dije en un tono de gracia, sé que quería descansar y todo pero estaba en horario de trabajo así que después iba a tener tiempo de dormir.

-"¡Eren! ¿Que haces acá?"-. Dijo Jean exaltado empezando a aparecerle en el rostro un tono carmín.

-"¿Cómo que qué hago? Soy tu jefe y vengo a ver los trajes junto con las armas que les llegaron hoy en la mañana y que me aviso marco a través de un menaje de texto y vine en cuanto supe. Eso hago acá para que estés al tanto de lo que sucede"-. Le dije mirándolo a los ojos siendo directo.

-"Oh bueno. Eh. Mira nos los probado acá o debemos bajar acá ver las armas"-. Se le notaba que estaba nervioso.

-"Él traje te lo pones acá, Marco te ayudará y deben bajar a probar las armas"-.

-"Bajamos cuando ya estemos listo"-. Dijo Marco .

-"Okey los espero abajo"-. Dije esto en dirección a la puerta seguido de Armin que la había cerrado.

-"Vaya...espero que sean más serio con todo esto, no quiero que sean tan blando en cuanto al trabajo, no me gusta que bajen la guardia"-. Le decía a Armin un poco inseguro.

-"Si...lo mismo pensaba yo"-. Decía algo desanimado.

-"¿A ti te seguía gustando Jean después de cuatro años, Armin?"-. Me detuve para escuchar su respuesta.

-"Eso...ya no importa Eren"-. Me dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

-"Osea...¿Te sigue gustando? Dime la verdad Armin"-. Puse una mano en su hombro.

-"Si me sigue gustando a pesar de todo, y que nos hablemos pocos y aun que el no lo sepa...-Me dijo al tiempo en que me miró al rostro con lo ojos cristalizados.

-"Armin..."-. Lo abrace con cariño y sentía como el me correspondia al abrazo al tiempo en que sentía que mi hombro se humedecia.

-"Ya, tranquilo Armin. ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?"-. Le decía a tiempo en que permanecía abrazado dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-"Si... solo dame un tiempo... te veré en un rato mas abajo con los chicos..."-. Decía mientras se alejaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-"Déjame acompañarte a tu oficina"-.-"B-Bueno decía aún con la voz dirigimos a la oficina de Armin abriéndole la puerta para que pasara.

-"Nos vemos en un rato mas, tómate tu tiempo, no te apures ni nada de eso y si quieres no bajes"-. Le dije con una leve sonrisa.

-"Tranquilo Eren... voy a bajar en un rato más"-. Me decía con una sonrisa forzada.

Le asentí con la cabeza y cerré la puerta de su despacho, y me dispuse a ir a la parte trasera de la mansión.

-Fin P.O.V de Eren-

Mientras Eren esperaba paciente en el jardín trasero a los chicos pensado en que podría ocupar el ultimo piso del subterráneo como lugar de tiroteo, Marco ayudaba a Jean a ponerse su traje que le estaba costando como siempre.

-P.O.V de Autora-

Mientras Marco ayudaba a Jean. Con su traje que recién se lo iba a poner Jean estaba algo nervioso.

-"¿Qué sucede Jean?"-. Le preguntaba Marco al de pelos cenizas.

-"No-No es nada"-.-le sonríe-.-"Solo quiero terminar de ponerme el traje que siempre me cuesta y todavía no aprendí a hacerlo bien"-.

-"Jajaja lo tuyo nunca fueron los trajes, si no que las armas" decía Marco al tiempo en que sacaba el traje del sobre.

-"Marco... ¿a ti te gusta alguien?"-. Jean le había preguntado eso al contrario, por lo que Marco no lo miro pero hizo una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Pasaron unos minutos algo tensos en la habitación hasta que Jean volvió a romper el silencio.

-"¿Marco...?"-. Dijo al tiempo en que se paró y le llevo una mano a la espalda.

-"Si...me gusta alguien...pero no se lo he dicho todavía"-. Marco se gira quedando a frente de Jean.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"-.

-"No por nada, solo era curiosidad..."-. Decía Jean. Un poco nervioso y levemente sonrojado.

-"Jean...¿A ti te gusta alguien?"-.

-"Si...pero estoy en la misma situación que tu... tampoco me he declarado ante esa persona"-. Decía Jean a al contrario con una leve sonrisa de ironía.

-" Y a mí me atrae y me gusta desde que estudiamos...porque a el lo conozco desde la adolescencia, hace más de tres años"-.

-"Vaya...Así que es hombre..."-. Decía el chico de pelos oscuros con algo de pena pero lo disimulaba bien.

-"Si...es Hombre y siempre estuvo atento a mi...pero yo nunca se lo demostré de alguna forma..."-.

-"Armin siempre estuvo atento hacia ti"-. Le decía acercándose al chico de pelos claros, pasando por el costado en dirección a la cama para sentarse.

-"Si...pero no es el"-. Jean desvío un poco la mirada sonrojado, sabía que si decía algo lo más probable es que se termine arrepintiendo empezando a incomodarle la situación.

-"A mi me gusta otra persona"-. Jean lo dijo empuñando la mano, dándose la media vuelta acercándose a Marco quedando a su misma altura.

-"No te voy a obligar a decirlo si no quieres Jean"-. Marco se acercaba al rostro del contrario mirando de frente.

-"Marco... tu me gustas, desde hace más de tres años"-. Dijo Jean cerrando los ojos completamente avergonzado. Marco por su parte llevo su mano a la mejilla del contrario.

-"Jean, también me gustas"-. Marco le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al tiempo en que lo ayudaba a pararse.

De apoco se fueron parando los dos Marco ayudando a Jean mientras esté se acercaba al rostro del contrario, una vez que estaban los dos parados Marco se empezó a acercar de apoco al mismo tiempo que Jean, al principio estaban inseguros sólo rozaban los labios y en un cálido beso los unieron de a poco. Marco estaba feliz sin pensar en que sus sentimientos de hace cuatro años se hayan cumplido o correspondidos, Jean un chico decidido, nunca se le había declarado estando junto con él y cuando le iba a hablar derrepente le causaba miedo e inseguridad y sobre todo veeguenza. Después de cuatro largos años cada uno correspondió a los sentimientos del otro. Se separan de apoco al tiempo en que abren de apoco los ojos viéndose el uno al otro, ambos con una leve sonrisa en sus rostro juntando se frentes.

-"No quiero que este momento termine...pero Eren nos espera abajo y ni siquiera estas vestido todavía"-. Le decía Marco a Jean con una sonrisa. Era cierto Jean estaba sin polera y solo tenia un short puesto más la ropa interior.

-"Cierto, estaba tan concentrado en como declararme hoy hacia ti... que se me habia olvidado Eren..."-. Dice Jean llevándose la mano a la nuca separándose Marco un poco.

Marco se aleja de él buscando la polera seguido de la chaqueta para que se la ponga a Jean, empezando a ayudarlo con lo que le costaba y enseñándole como ponerse cada cosa.

-"Marco...¿como se pone esto?"-. Le señala el chaleco antibalas.

Marco se acerca y le pone el chaleco por encima de la cabeza, mientras que Jean le roba un rápido beso sonriéndole.

Jean se termina de abrochar las botas y ya esta listo y le muestra a Marco haciéndole una posición rara por lo cual él contrario ríe ante el acto.

-"Vamos Marco, Eren nos espera"-. Decía Jean en dirección a la salida.

Marco reaccionó rápido dándolo vuelta reiterando el beso apoyándolo contra la pared.-"Yo también quería declararme ante ti hoy"-. Le dice con una leve sonrisa dejando un beso en la frente saliendo de la habitacion. Jean se sonrojo completamente y salió de la habitación siguiendo a Marco y cerrando la puerta de esta. Ambos se dirigían a la parte trasera de la mansión.

-Fin P.O.V de Autora-.

-P.O.V de Eren-.

-"Ugh... porque se demora tanto Joder ya va más de media hora"-. Decía ya hostigado de tanto esperar.

Fije mi vista en la entrada del jardín y pude ver a los dos que venían caminando en dirección hacia mi.

-''-

Bueno de apoco voy a ir subiendo los capítulos que escribí en mi aburrida semana (?) Aún que no fue tan aburrida leemos en los próximos capítulos :3

Tambièn quiero pedir perdor por la falta de ortografía

Comenten :D

Chauu nwn


	5. Capitulo 5: Armamento y Trajes

HOLI:3 Bueno eh ahí! Uno de los capítulos que escribí en mi semana de aburrimiento total~~

PD: la foto era la única que encontré con Eren de arma ewe

Yo no sabía nada de mi

Pero los de mi alrededor si...

Tal vez ya me canse de esperar.

Quiero saber lo mismo de mi que los demás.

Quiero probarme

Saber más de mi

¿Seré el típico adolescente de hace unos días?

¿O ahora si un arma de doble filo entre la vida y la muerte?

Capitulo 5: Armamento y Trajes.

-P.O.V de Eren-.

-"Ugh... porque se demora tanto Joder ya va más de media hora"-. Decía ya hostigado de tanto esperar.

Fije mi vista en la entrada del jardín y pude ver a los dos que venían caminando en dirección hacia mi, hasta que llegaron.

-"Ya era hora de que llegarán"-. Los mire frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-"Lo siento Eren es que Jean no se sabía ponerse nada del traje, tenia muchos cierres y aberturas más los cinturones, fue un lío en realidad jajajaja"-. Decía Marco sonriente.

-"Yo no soy de ropa... mi especialidad son las armas"-. Decía Jean normal.

-"Bueno. El punto es que ya están acá así que, ¿quieren practicar acá afuera o en el subterráneo?"-. Les pregunté al tiempo en que ponía mis manos en mis bolsillos.

-"Podemos ir al piso del subterráneo pero el sexto"-. Decía Marco mostrando las llaves.

Me extrañe al ver las llaves y escuchar eso de Marco, ya que solo sabia que eran cinco pisos mi padre nunca me hablo de un sexto y tampoco aparece en el ascensor el numero seis y en el quinto subterráneo no aparece nada de una escalera.

-"Marco sólo son cinco pisos ¿como va a haber un sexto sin que ni siquiera yo sepa de su existencia?"-. Le preguntaba intrigado.

-"Jajajaja Eren mis padres le pasan la llave a su hijo y solo cuando es necesario se baja al sexto subterráneo, supuestamente es secreto y solo yo se llegar a el.

-"Woh...Marco eso significa que ¿podemos bajar y practicar con las armas en el sexto piso del subterráneo?"-. Le preguntaba Jean a Marco con una sonrisa.

-"Exacto Jean"-.-Marco me volvió a mirar a los ojos.-"¿Te gustaría salir de tu duda Eren?"-. Me decía con su típica sonrisa.

Seguía con mi postura de tenerlas más en los bolsillos, pero se me había dibujado una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-"Muéstramelo Marco"-.

-"Sígueme Eren"-. Me lo decía devolviéndome con misma sonrisa.

Marco nos hizo una señal en forma de que lo siguiéramos, por lo cual Jean y yo lo seguimos por detrás. Llegamos Hasta el ascensor y yo observaba detalladamente, entramos y no estaba el numero seis.

Una vez en la que todos estuvimos adentro del ascensor, Marco nos miro a todos y presionó el botón con el numero -5, llegamos y mire a Marco algo extrañado el me hizo una señal de espera, una vez en la que las puertas se abrieron el apretó el botón de volver a cerrarlas, seguido por el botón de una campana de color amarillo, por lo cual nos llevó hasta el -6 subterráneo. Marco salió del ascensor seguido de Jean y después yo. El busco el interruptor donde se prendieran las luces, al ver que todo el lugar estaba iluminado admire cada detalle de lugar, tanto como estaban guardadas y ordenadas las armas y lo bien que estaban puesto los trajes especiales, cada cosa en su lugar, tal como hay armas y tales también estaba el lugar donde se podía practicar para tirar.

-"¿Porque, mi padre no me había nombrado este lugar...?"-. Me preguntaba a mi mismo en un susurro.

-"Eren, solo yo sabría cuando te lo podía decir, esto no era necesario que lo supieras en tu entrenamiento y estudios"-. Me decía Marco mientras limpiaba un AK-47 negra.

Descargado: 4,3 kg.

Longitud: 870 mm.

Longitud de cañón: 415 mm.

Calibre: 762 mm.

Sistema de disparo: Recarga accionada por gas.

Cargado: tiene hasta 30 y máximo 75 cartuchos.

-"Porque esto es de familia, este piso es el ultimo de todo el subterráneo, y mis abuelos hablaron con tu padre o abuelo, depende de que estuviera en ese tiempo. Le pidieron que mandaran a hacerle un subterráneo y que sea especialmente el último para que no se oyeran los ruidos de los disparos. Además si los narcotraficantes y los administradores tenían un piso ¿porque los de armas y especialistas no?"-.

-"Pero ¿porque no ocuparon el segundo o tercer piso, incluso el quinto?"-. Preguntaba Jean mientras miraba las armas tomando una Sturmgeweher 45.

Tipo de arma: fusil de asalto.

Descargado: 4 Kg.

Cargado (10 balas): 4,81.

Cargado (30 balas): 5,17.

Longitud: 940 mm.

Longitud del cañón: 419 mm.

Calibre: 7,92.

-"Eso no lo se... el motivo es desconocido. Pero Eren recuerda que el segundo piso, se podría decir que es como de visita en cierto sentido. Ya que todo los compradores o por así decirlo vecinos nuestro cuando compran bajan hacia el segundo piso"-.

-"Eso es cierto lo que dice Marco, Eren"-. Decía Armin al salir del ascensor llegando a mi lado.

-"Armin...¿como sabias en donde estábamos?"-. Le pregunta extrañado mientras que al mismo tiempo le hacía una mirada en preguntándole si estaba bien.

-"Eren ya conocía este lugar, sin que Marco me lo dijera, también sabía cómo llegar. Además...te recuerdo que soy yo el que tiene todos los planos de esta mansión.-me sonreía-. Te lo recuerdo, si es por eso no estaría como tu mano derecha ¿o si?"-. Me lo decía al tiempo en que me sonreía. Eso para mi significaba que estaba mejor.

-"Eso es cierto Armin... pero igual tuviste que habérmelo dicho, no me gusta que me guarden cosas y menos en mi trabajo"-. Le decía serio aún con mi misma postura, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Lo siento Eren, pero yo no podía decírtelo, solo Marco podía"-.

-"Hummm... esta bien"-. Guarde silencio por un momento, y me dirigí a la zona de practica sin antes buscar una arma de mi atracción.

Escogí la misma que mi padre, la cual es una de sus favoritas la mía es la misma, es cien porciento Itiana. Saque una Beretta ARX-160

Tipo de arma: italiana. Fusil de asalto.

Descargado: 3,1 kg.

Cargado: 40 cartuchos.

Longitud: 755 mm.

Calibre: 5,56mm.

Alcance efectivo: 600.

Sistema de disparo: recarga accionada por gas.

-"¿Puedo?"-. Le decía mientras la tomaba.

-"Claro Eren, no es necesario que lo pidas"-.

La tome, tal como recordaba sigue con el mismo peso, cargada. Fui hacia el lugar para disparar-practicar. Me lo posisone tal como me lo enseñaron.

Marco apretó un botón, haciendo que sonara un -TIII-. Bajaron las figuras de tiro al blanco, y empecé a practicar hasta que se me habían acabo las balas, no le había achuntado a todas pero es lo que hay.

Sentía como Marco, Jean y Armin me aplaudían a mis espaldas.

Después de mi siguió Jean entusiasmado, veía como se, "acomodaba" y empezaba a disparar parado, no como yo que debía acostarme un poco sobre la mesa, acabo el turno de él y le había achuntado a todos, ninguno se le paso, su puntería era excelente al parecer le gustan los Fusiles de asalto, ya que tenia la AK-47 que Marco limpiaba.

-"Vaya Jean...has mejorado bastante"-. Le dije al tiempo en que cargaba el arma.

-"Gracias Eren, siempre me han gustado las armas, y practicar"-.

-"Si, me di cuenta, al menos me siento seguro sabiendo que tengo a alguien que me cuide bien las espaldas"-. Le decía mientras dejaba el arma en su lugar ya cargada.

-"Si...deberías cuidártelas bien Eren"-. Decía mientras me apuntaba con el arma en señal de juego-.

Sentía como Marco y Armin sonreían ante el acto.

-"Jean...nunca aprenderás"-. En un movimiento rápido saque mi Desert Eagle de mi sudadera escondida dentro de mi chaketa, apuntándole a la cara.

Pude ver como Jean tragaba seco y nervioso pero en ningún momento bajo el arma, tenìa una mirada decidida.

-"Muy bien, basta de leceo"-. Guardaba mi Desert dentro de mi sudadera.

-"Hoy a las 20:00 horas debemos estar en la subasta de Los Rusos. Pero debemos llegar media hora antes, por lo tanto esto como queda al otro lado de la ciudad nos vamos a demorar una hora mas o menos, así que a las 18:30 horas los quiero en la entrada de la mansión listos y arreglados, ustedes ven si van con trajes formales o con el que tiene ahora"-. Les decía a los tres presentes.

-"Muy bien Eren nos vemos a la tarde, por mi parte me voy a quedar a practicar acá"-. Decía Marco mientras tomaba una Thompson.

Tipo de arma: Subfusil.

Peso: 4,9 kg.

Cargador: puede tener de 20-30 balas. Mas el tambor 50-100 balas.

Calibre: 11,43 mm.

Sistema de disparo: cerrojo de fricción.

-"Yo también quiero quedarme, me gustaría ver las armas"-. Decía Jean mientras limpiaba el asalto.

-"Vale, los veo a la tarde"-. Decía mientras me disponía a ir al ascensor junto con Armin. Una vez adentro puse el boto dos para ir al segundo piso de la empresa, en dirección a mi oficina.

-"¿Seguro que estas bien, y no me mientes?"-. Le preguntaba a Armin, sin quitar mi vista del frente.

-"Si...Eren tranquilo, ya me siento mejor"-. Me decía con una leve sonrisa.

-"Okey, yo voy a mi oficina, ¿me acompañas o vas a la tuya?"-.

-"Iré a la mía y después a la tuya, llevare algunos planos, para mostrarte otros lugares de la mansión"-.

¿Qué tal? Comenten nwn no tengo mucho que decir u.u xD


End file.
